


Punches and Kisses

by TerribleTrinity



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Punching, fluff and slight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTrinity/pseuds/TerribleTrinity
Summary: Jeremy gets mad at Michael for cheating while playing video games.





	Punches and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a beginner when it comes to writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.

“Ugh!”, Jeremy yelled as the screen flashed, “Winner: Player One”. He looked over at Michael to see a devilish smirk across his face.

”Poor baby doesn’t like losing”, Michael mocked, quickly turning it into a laugh. 

“BS! You cheated!” Jeremy yelled. His face was turning red which just made Michael laugh more. Michael loved to tease Jeremy, but this time Jeremy was actually mad. 

“I didn’t cheat. I’m just better at this than you,” Micheal cooed.

“Stop it”, Jeremy warned face turning redder.

”Don’t get mad, my little tomato”, Michael laughed. That was enough to send a flying fist of rage at Micheal’s shoulder. 

After realizing what had happened, Michael stared at Jeremy in shock. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Jeremy apologized while filling up with shame,” I told you to-“ 

In a flash, Michael was on top of Jeremy giving him kisses all over his face.

”Stop, what are you doing,” Jeremy laughed.

” Since you like winning so much and you can’t win the game, you win these kisses for being adorable,” Micheal managed to get out between kisses.

” I’m not adorable, I’m a man,” Jeremy said in protest.

”An adorable man,” Michael replied while taking Jeremy’s cardigan off him. Michael pushed the two bean bags out the way and started kissing Jeremy on the throw. 

“ A manly man,” Jeremy protested again before giving way to Michael’s touch. He ran his hands through  Michael’s hair and pulled at the end of his companion’s shirt tail.

” If you’re such a man, why don’t you show me,” Michael teased while wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s thin waist.

Jeremy suddenly tightened his grip on Michael and climbed on top of him in a breathtaking kiss. Jeremy ran his hands up and down Micheal under his shirt before discarding it. 

Michael, surprised at first, quickly got into it and took off Jeremy’s shirt and wrapped his legs around Jeremy’s. Bulges both apparent, Michael grabbed Jeremy’s pants button, but Jeremy grabbed  both of his hands and held them tightly above Michael’s head.  

Jeremy began to suck on Micheals neck leaving hickeys all over.  Michael was breathing in shutters and pants.

” Jeremy.....” Micheal gasped. Jeremy suddenly stopped and brought his lips to Michael’s ear.

” I want a rematch,” Jeremy sultry voice whispered. He let go of Micheal’s hands, got up, put on his shirt, and sat in a bean bag, controller in hand.

”What the hell, Jeremy”, Micheal panted, still out of breath from the activities.

“ That’s what you get for cheating,” Jeremy laughed while throwing Michael his controller. Micheal lazily put on his shirt while grumbling and then punched Jeremy in the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Constructive criticism is welcomed with opened arms.


End file.
